BTRC ADMINISTRATION and MANAGEMENT SUMMARY The Administrative Core of the Resource for Molecular Imaging Agents in Precision Medicine will coordinate all activities of the BTRC including provision of a liaison to the Collaborative and Service Projects to assure their sustained productivity. This Core will be housed within the organizational structure of the Division of Nuclear Medicine and Molecular Imaging within the Department of Radiology. This Core will also be responsible for organizing oversight, namely, meetings of the Internal and External Scientific Advisory Committees. In collaboration with staff in the Training and Dissemination Core It will be the focal point for organization of scientific meetings and retreats related to the TR&Ds in a continual effort to maintain their cohesion and sense of purpose. The PI of this Core, Dr. Pomper, is experienced in the synthesis and development of molecular imaging agents for a variety of modalities and is conversant in both basic research and clinical medicine, particularly radiology and nuclear medicine. He has substantial experience in running NIH-funded programs in parallel and in collaboration with investigators external to Johns Hopkins. Dr. Pomper will be responsible for routine operation of this Core in close collaboration with the PIs of the four TR&Ds, which will form an Executive Committee of the BTRC. The PIs of the TR&Ds work in close proximity on the Broadway Campus of Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions, facilitating face-to-face meetings, which will occur formally on a bi-monthly basis. As these PIs are already collaborating on other projects, informal meetings will occur much more frequently if not on a daily basis. The Executive Committee will turn to the IAC and EAC for further input on an annual basis, each, offset by a six month interval. The IAC and EAC will be comprised of local and extramural experts, respectively, in the synthesis, characterization, validation and implementation of molecular imaging agents for a variety of modalities. As the biological theme of the BTRC is relationships between cancer, inflammation and immunity, we will have at least one IAC and one EAC member dedicated to immunology. In this Core we will also have two consultants, each of whom is an international leader in immunology. The EAC will also have one member who will serve as a patient advocate. Minutes of the EAC meetings will be provided in annual progress reports to NIBIB. There are many other informal aspects of oversight at Johns Hopkins with which the Administrative Core will interface, including the Radioactive Drug Research Committee, the Animal Care and Use Committee, the Clinical Research Office of the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center and the Institutional Review Board. The Administrative Core will support the TR&Ds in development and maintenance of relevant animal and human protocols, where appropriate. Financial aspects of the BTRC will be closely monitored through the Administrative Core. There is strong institutional support, including financial support, for the BTRC as described by the Dean's office and the Interim Director of Radiology at Johns Hopkins.